Oddech Anny
by Krzysztoffa
Summary: ONESHOT. Co by było, gdyby nagle, po finalowej walce z Hao wszyscy obudzili się w domu Yoh nie pamiętając co robili dzień wcześniej? I czemu wszyscy oni mają na ciele znamiona walki? I czemu nie ma z nimi Yoh? Główny paring: RenxAnna Poboczne: TamaraxYoh


Ren obudził się bardzo obolały. Chciał wstać, ale pierwsza próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Mogło być kilka powodów. Pierwszy i chyba najistotniejszy, to fakt, że Ren przykleił się do posłania. A konkretniej wielka, krwawiąca rana jaką miał na plecach przywarła do prześcieradła. Chłopak syknął z bólu, pomacał rękoma z tyłu i jednym szybkim ruchem oddarł od pleców prześcieradło. Musiał ugryźć pieść, żeby nie wrzasnąć. Po kilku chwilach, poczuł że po plecach ścieka mu coś ciepłego… Zaklął pod nosem szpetnie. Teraz, kiedy stal mógł rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był w domu Yoh. Wielki zegar wiszący na ścianie wskazywał drugą po południu. Dziwne… Jak na taką porę wokoło było dziwnie cicho. Założył spodnie uważając aby nie dotknąć niczym poranionych pleców, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Na korytarzu również panowała martwa cisza. Ren robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny. W pewnym momencie, gdy wszystkie jego zmysły były wytężone do granic możliwości, jakby czekał na coś, na jakiś atak, przerażającą ciszę rozdarł krzyk.

Tao momentalnie zlokalizował jego źródło. Sypialnia Anny. Nie zastanawiając się wcale, wpadł do pokoju i widok który zastał oszołomił go do tego stopnia, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć.

Anna leżała na swoim posłaniu i trzęsła się jakby miała gorączkę. Ale to nie wszystko. Otóż Kyoyama była cała w drobnych rozcięciach. Miała je na twarzy, na szyi, na ramionach i ogólnie wszędzie. Ren był pewien, że nie wiedział skąd dziewczyna je ma, ale po krótkiej chwili wpatrywania się w nią, przed oczami stanął mu obraz Anny lecącej na lustro. Nie wiedział w jakich okolicznościach coś takiego miało miejsce i czy w ogóle to kiedyś się zdarzyło. Stał w progu i bezradnie przyglądał się blondynce, gdy tuż koło niego zjawił się Horo Horo.

-Stary, czy to ona tak krzyczała?- Zapytał zaniepokojony.

-Na to wychodzi. Pamiętasz coś?

-Nie. Ale gdybym nie wiedział, że walczyliśmy z Hao, powiedziałbym, że mam teraz wielkiego kaca…- Pokręcił głową. Tao przewrócił oczami. Horo Horo i te jego porównania… Chwilę później, dołączył do nich Ryu.

-Chłopaki co się stało? Skąd się tu wzięliśmy? Przecież walczyliśmy z… Gdzie jest mistrz Yoh?- Zapytał zaniepokojony.

-Nie wiem, ale śmiem twierdzić, że mamy tu poważniejszy problem.- Ren wskazał brodą na Annę, która wciąż się trzęsła.

-Tak, zresztą Yoh też pewnie gdzieś śpi.

-To może zróbmy w ten sposób. Horo i Ryu, pójdą poszukać reszty, a ja zajmę się Anną.- Zaproponował Ren i nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciół wszedł do sypialni dziewczyny, położył jej rękę na czole, po czym stwierdziwszy, że ma wysoką gorączkę, wziął ją na ręce, opatuloną prześcieradłem i kocem i zaniósł do łazienki. Dom Asakurów był wyposażony w dwa miejsca w których mógłby rozgrzać dziewczynę. Pierwsze, był to kominek a właściwie dywan przed kominkiem, a drugie, to olbrzymia wanna, która budową i rozmiarami bardziej przypominała mały basen. Tao, z dziewczyną na rękach dość niezręcznie poodkręcał kurki i czekał aż wanna napełni się gorącą wodą. W międzyczasie usiadł na podłodze i uważniej przyjrzał się dziewczynie, która teraz spoczywała spokojnie w jego ramionach. Dziwne, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale była ładna. Kiedy zaczął się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, była naprawdę piękna. Jak dotąd, Anna była dla niego tylko nieznośna dziewczyną, która zawsze wiedziała o wszystkim więcej od całej ich drużyny. Była bezwzględną trenerką Yoh. Ale nigdy nie była dla niego dziewczyną. W sumie, to Rena nie bardzo interesowała płeć przeciwna. Zawsze uważał, że najpiękniejszymi kobietami pod słońcem, są jego matka i Jun, siostra. A teraz, czuł ten ciepły ciężar na kolanach, wpatrywał się w spokojną twarzyczkę o delikatnych rysach i zastanawiał się, co ta dziewczyna zrobiła, że aż tak zmieniła się w jego oczach. Nie zauważył nawet, ze woda w wannie zaczęła się przelewać i doszczętnie zamoczyła mu już spodnie, koc i prześcieradło którym była owinięta Anna.

-Ren!

-Co?- Zapytał opryskliwie, zły, że przerywa mu się rozmyślania.

-Ren, chcesz nas potopić wszystkich?- Zapytał z wyrzutem Lyserg.

-W sumie… To chyba nie…- Odpowiedział lekko nieprzytomnie Ren.

-Len, słoneczko, nic ci nie jest? Bogowie, co to za rana?- Jun wpadła do łaźni i nie zważając na protesty chłopaków upadła na kolana tuż przy Renie.

-Powinnaś spojrzeć na siebie.- Uśmiechnął się lekko Tao. Jego siostra faktycznie wyglądała okropnie. Włosy miała w nieładzie, była posiniaczona, tak jakby coś chciało ją zmiażdżyć. Na kolanach miała pozdzieraną aż do mięsa skórę, a cały dekolt był pokryty drobnymi rozcięciami.

-Nic mi nie będzie. A co z Anną?- Zapytała dziewczyna odgarniając włosy z czoła Kyoyamy troskliwym ruchem.

-Właściwie to nie wiem. Trzęsie się, ma gorączkę, no i jeszcze te rozcięcia…- Jun pokiwała głową po czym powiedziała że idzie po plastry, ręczniki i okłady. Ren radząc sobie jak mógł, zaczął delikatnie wyplątywać Annę z kokona, jaki tworzył koc oraz prześcieradła. Z przykrością zauważył, że lniane i satynowe materiały przykleiły się do większych ranek i bardzo delikatnie i ostrożnie zaczął je odrywać, nie chcąc sprawić dziewczynie większego bólu.

-Ee… Ren, co ty właściwie robisz?

-Nie widzisz? Trzeba ją wsadzić do gorącej wody, żeby się wypociła. To powinno zlikwidować gorączkę. Jun przygotuje jej jakieś zioła, czy co ona tam robi. No, ruszcie się, na co czekacie?- Ren rzucił poirytowane spojrzenie przyjaciołom, którzy tylko patrzyli na niego krzywo. W pewnym momencie Trey spojrzał na niego z ukosa, zrobił rękoma ruch jakby obrysowywał w powietrzu kształt wielkiej gruszki po czym powiedział-

-Ale stary, Anna cię za to obedrze ze skóry najmarniej!

-Wiesz jak rekordowo mało mnie to obchodzi?- Uśmiechnął się ironicznie do niego Ren.- A teraz albo wyjdźcie stąd, albo mi pomóżcie.- Oznajmił, zdejmując delikatnie z szyi Anny czerwoną chustkę. Pamiętał, że dostała ją od Yoh. Głowa dziewczyny zsunęła się bezwładnie z jego ramienia i opadła w dół. Tao, bardzo ostrożnym i pieszczotliwym ruchem zdjął jej z szyi korale. To samo zrobił z bransoletką na przegubie, a kiedy chciał rozwiązać troczki jej czarnej sukienki, coś dziwnego podskoczyło mu w piersi, a stojący z tyłu Lyserg odchrząknął i nieśmiało powiedział-

-Słuchaj, może poprosimy Jun, żeby to zrobiła? Wiesz, nie jestem pewien, czy normalnie Anna zgodziłaby się, żebyś… No wiesz.

-Co? No, nie wiem.- odszczeknął gniewnie brunet.

-Ee… no… Rozbierał ją.- Do Rena nagle dotarło co właśnie zrobił. Przecież on faktycznie r o z b i e r a ł Annę. Przełknął ślinę, bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że przyjaciele mogą widzieć tylko jego plecy.

-Idioci, przecież nie rozbiorę jej do naga. Jeśli mam ją zanurzyć w wodzie, to raczej lepiej będzie to zrobić bez sukienki.

-W sumie… To może masz i rację. Ale jak ona się obudzi i nas pobije, to zwalimy to wszystko na ciebie.- Zastrzegł z głupawym uśmiechem Ryu.

-Tchórze. Zgadzam się. Ale pomóżcie mi, bo zdrętwiała mi noga.- Pokręcił głową Ren, po czym nie puszczając nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, został podniesiony do pionu przez trzy pary silnych, lub mniej silnych ramion. Całkowicie nieświadomie odepchnął Treya gdy ten chciał mu pomoc przy zdejmowaniu czarnej sukienki. Sam z namaszczeniem, rozwiązał troczki na karku Anny, po czym delikatnie zsunął z niej czarny pocięty w wielu miejscach materiał. Powoli zaczął schodzić po schodkach zanurzając się coraz głębiej w wodzie.

-Eee... Len? Wszystko z tobą dobrze?- Zapytał lekko zdziwiony Lyserg. On, jako jedyny bardziej martwił się o to co się dzieje z Renem, niż o to, co im zrobi Anna gdy się obudzi.

-Tak, a czemu miałoby być inaczej?- Zdziwił się Tao.

-Wiesz, gdybym cię nie znał… Pomyślałbym, że jesteś dość zaborczy w stosunku do Anny.- Czy mu się zdawało, czy na ustach różdżkarza błąkał się dziwny uśmieszek?

-Tak, stary, pamiętaj, że Anna to dziewczyna mistrza Yoh.

-Właśnie, a propos Asakury, gdzie on jest? Obudziliście go już? Wie, co się dzieje z Anną?- Rena zaniepokoiła zmiana na twarzach przyjaciół. Pierwszy odzyskał głos Horo Horo.

-Wiesz… Właściwie to Yoh nigdzie nie ma.- Powiedział nieśmiało, bawią się własnymi rękoma.

-CO? I ja nic o tym nie wiem?- Zdenerwował się brunet. Przed rzuceniem się na tych bezmyślnych idiotów, powstrzymywała go tylko dziewczyna, która w dalszym ciągu trzymał tuż przy sobie.

-Noo… Mówiliśmy ci o tym, ale… Chyba byłeś zbyt zajęty Anną.

-Idź, zejdź mi z oczu… Bo nie wiem co ci zrobię.- Syknął młody Tao, a jego przestraszeni przyjaciele migiem opuścili łaźnię. Ren pokręcił głową, nadal rozgniewany. Nie dość, że Yoh zniknął, to jeszcze wmawiają mu… Jakieś niedorzeczne uczucia względem Anny. A przecież to kompletne kłamstwo. Prawda? Spojrzał na Annę. Jej głowa, otoczona aureolą zanurzonych w wodzie włosów spoczywała bezpiecznie na jego ręce. Była w krótkiej koszulce i majtkach. Na lewym udzie zauważył, że ma rozmazaną krew. Wziął z brzegu kawałek materiału i przetarł nim to miejsce. Bezwiednie zaczął wodzić mokrym materiałem po jej nogach, brzuchu, ramionach i dekolcie. Cienka koszulka która miała na sobie Anna całkowicie przemokła i doskonale przywierała do zgrabnego ciała dziewczyny. „Co się z tobą dzieje, Ren? Odbija ci, bo widzisz Annę, która na nikogo nie krzyczy i nie rozkazuje?" Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową. Oczywiście, że nic nie czuł do narzeczonej swojego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się do siebie po czym zaczął wodzić ręką po ramieniu blondynki. W pewnej chwili, jej ręka wystrzeliła w jego stronę i złapała go za ramię. Ren był tak zdezorientowany, że w pierwszym momencie nie zauważył, że Anna otworzyła oczy i gdy tylko zrozumiała, że leży na wodzie, zaczęła młócić ją rękoma i oczywiście jej głowa zniknęła pod wodą. Ren szybkim ruchem podłożył jej dłoń pod kark i wziął na ręce, wyciągając ponad poziom wody. Spodziewał się chociaż krzty wdzięczności, ale na pewno nie dzikiego wrzasku Anny, tego że wyrwała mu się niczym węgorz, momentalnie stanęła o własnych siłach i z rozmachem trzasnęła go w twarz. Po czym mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa wyszła z wanny zakrywając się rękoma jak tylko mogła. Kiedy stanęła na zalanej podłodze, wzięła z niej swoje korale, swoją chustkę oraz prześcieradło którym się okręciła i pospiesznie wyszła z łaźni, zostawiając zmartwionego i bardzo zdenerwowanego Rena.

Tao jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedział w oparach wody i zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę stało się, zanim obudził się w domu Asakurów. Pamiętał, że walczyli z Hao, pamiętał, że to było… Przecież byli daleko od tego domu. A może nie? A może to wszystko było snem? Skąd wtedy, mieliby te wszystkie ślady po walce? Ren przeciągnął się leniwie i zanurzył w wodzie. Nie dane mu było jednak dłużej rozkoszować się świętym spokojem, ponieważ do łaźni wpadła blada ze strachu i złości Jun.

-Co ty na litość boską zrobiłeś Annie?- Zapytała opierając ręce na biodrach.

-Ja? No… Nic.- Powiedział zdezorientowany i przestraszony Tao.

-Taak? A to, przepraszam, czemu Anna przed chwilą wbiegła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła się w nim i nie daje znaku życia?- Zapytała go sarkastycznie starsza siostra.

-Aa…

-Ren, jeśli to wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia, to weź idź i się utop.- Pokręciła głową Jun, po czym wyszła.

Ren jeszcze kilka chwil patrzył się w zamknięte przez nią drzwi po czym pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Wyszedł z wanny, wytarł się i poszedł szukać Jun. Gdy ją znalazł, robiła listę zakupów.

-Ee… Jun?- Zaczął cicho.

-Oo, nie utopiłeś się. Więc co mi powiesz?

-No… W sumie to tylko tyle, że… Ja nie wiem o co ona mogła się tak zdenerwować.

-Ne, no skąd. Pomyślmy- Jun założyła ręce na piersiach, w palcach obracając ołówek.- Budzi się, z gorącej wodzie, mając ponad sobą nagiego przyjaciela swojego narzeczonego, po czym odkrywa, że jest w samej bieliźnie, a co więcej nie ma bladego pojęcia co robiła wcześniej. Nie wydaje ci się, że to JEST wystarczający powód?- Na początku Ren miał cichą nadzieję, że ta rozmowa przebiegnie w miarę cicho, ale teraz był już pewien, że słyszał go cały dom. Pod koniec kazania Jun krzyczała na całe gardło.

-No… Nie pomyślałem, że ona może tak to odebrać.

-Oo, ależ oczywiście! Miałeś cichą nadzieję, że kiedy się obudzi, to rzuci ci się w ramiona i obwoła swoim księciem!- Parsknęła gniewnie starsza siostra Tao. Kilka długich chwil wpatrywała się karcąco w młodszego brata, po czym jednym władczym gestem odprawiła wszystkich innych mieszkańców domu, którzy podsłuchiwali, w nadziei że nikt ich nie widzi. Ren w duchu podziękował siostrze, że uchroniła go przed takim okropnym poniżeniem. Ale rychło przestał się cieszyć, ponieważ Jun rozkazała beznamiętnie-

-Rozbieraj się.

-Eee… Co?

-Zdejmuj koszulę. Musze zobaczyć co sobie znowu zrobiłeś.- Powtórzyła chłodno. Więc już nie złościła się tak bardzo. A przynajmniej nie krzyczała. Ren rozejrzał się wokoło, a widząc, że kuchnia jest pusta westchnął cicho i zdjął koszulę. Jun bezceremonialnie złapała go za ramię, obróciła tyłem to siebie i usadziła na wysokim taborecie. W ciszy przygotowała opatrunek, okład i wszystkie te dziwnie wyglądające rzeczy które widywało się w gabinetach lekarskich. Ren nienawidził gdy pracowała całkowicie ignorując jego obecność. Kiedy cicho wyraził swoje niezadowolenie ponownie go zignorowała.

-Au!- Krzyknął, gdy tylko piekący wacik dotknął jego pleców.

-Siedź cicho.

-Ale to boli!

-Zasłużyłeś.- Stwierdziła beznamiętnie jego starsza siostra.

-Sprawia ci to przyjemność?- Spytał sarkastycznie.

-Ogromną.- Potwierdziła, był tego pewien, szczerze. Dlatego nie chciał dawać jej satysfakcji ze swoich jęków i niezadowolenia. Siedział cicho, udając że nic nie czuje. Ren był pewien, że Jun już dawno skończyła przemywać ranę, a teraz robiła to nadal tylko na złość jemu.

-Możesz już przestać. Nie rusza mnie to, a ty marnujesz waciki.- Zauważył zimnym tonem.

-Pójdziesz i przeprosisz Annę. Jasne?

-Tak jest.

-A zaraz potem pójdziesz szukać Yoh. Jasne?

-Nie ma mowy.

-Renie Tao, czy chcesz mnie zdenerwować?- Jun wyprostowała się, oparła dłonie zwinięte w pięści na biodrach.

-Nie będę go szukać. Niech sam się martwi o swój tyłek.

-Ren, to twój p r z y j a c i e l!

-Niby masz rację…- Zgodził się leniwie chłopak.

-Mam powiedzieć Annie co tak naprawdę do niej czujesz?- Jun w mig zauważyła, że jej słowa zrobiły wrażenie.

-To znaczy: Co jej powiedzieć?- Zapytał lekko zmienionym głosem, jej brat.

-A więc tu cię boli, mały bohaterze.- Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Ren zaklął w myślach. Sam się wydał!

-Dobrze wiesz, że nic do niej nie czuję.

-Taak, oczywiście- Powiedziała przeciągle Jun, prosto do ucha swojego brata.- Ale jeśli coś jej powiem, co, czysto teoretycznie, nie będzie prawdą, to… Zastanawiam się, komu uwierzy. I jakie będzie miała później o tobie zdanie.

-Wygrałaś. Pojdę szukać tego samolubnego dupka.- Poddał się Ren.

-Grzeczny chłopiec- Jun zmierzwiła włosy bratu- Teraz posiedź spokojnie jeszcze przez chwilę. Zabandażuję to. W całym domu nie będzie wystarczająco dużo plastrów, żeby cię zakleić, a nie możesz się przecież do wszystkiego przyklejać.- Uśmiechnęła się wesoło. Ren w odpowiedzi zmarszczył brwi. Cholerna baba. Zawsze jest górą.

Przez kilka minut spokojnie siedział, z rękoma uniesionymi do góry, podczas gdy Jun sprawnie bandażowała jego plecy. Z „lekarskiego" taboretu wstał nieco bardziej sztywny, ale na pewno mniej obolały.

-Dzięki. Mimo wszystko.- Uśmiechnął się do siostry, a ona pokręciła głową potargała mu włosy i ucałowała w czoło. Jun widząc, że Ryu i Trey bezczelnie ich podglądają powiedziała-

-Skoro już tu jesteście, to równie dobrze możecie pójść po zakupy. Trzeba nam również informacji. Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale wszyscy obudziliśmy się dziś w tym domu, kompletnie nie wiedząc jak i skąd. I nie ma z nami Yoh.- Ren szybko odsunął się od siostry i teraz przyglądał jej się spod grzywki. Ostatnimi dniami wiele nauczyła się od Anny. Ten sam władczy ton, gesty i sposób składania zdań. Jun już wiedziała jak opiekować się całym domem, tak jak to czyniła Anna.

Po czasie krótszym niż jest potrzebny trzem facetom do wyjścia, w domu Asakurów zostali tylko Jun, Ren i Anna.

-Ren! Wychodzę. Kiedy te patałachy wrócą, każ im zacząć przygotowywać kolację. Powinnam wrócić przed zmrokiem. Powodzenia, mały.- Siostra mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo po czym włożyła płaszcz i wyszła. Tao doskonale wiedział o co jej chodziło. Miał porozmawiać z Anną. Cicho wszedł po schodach i zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami do jej sypialni.

-Anno?

-…

-Anno otwórz.- Ren obiecał sobie być grzecznym i miłym. Przecież nie chciał jej do siebie zrazić, prawda?

-…

-Otwieraj, bo wyważę te cholerne drzwi!- Krzyknął wreszcie zniecierpliwiony. Usłyszał kroki i po chwili w szparze w drzwiach ukazała się twarz Anny.

-Czego chcesz?- Zapytała chłodno.

-Zapytać czy wszystko dobrze.

-Wszystko dobrze- I zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

-Anno, otwórz. No dobra, chciałem przeprosić. Zadowolona?- Zapytał opierając się framugę. Drzwi uchyliły się nieco.

-Dobrze słyszałam?- Zapytała drwiąco dziewczyna.

-Nie każ mi tego powtarzać.- Zmarszczył brwi Ren.- Mogę wejść?

-Ostatecznie.- Wzruszyła ramionami i przepuściła go. Pokój był bardzo prosty. Jedno posłanie, stolik na nim kilka książek. I wielkie okno na przeciwległej ścianie.

-Słuchaj, jesteś… Krew ci leci.- Zauważył zgodnie z Prawdą Ren.

-No i?

-Pozwól mi to opatrzyć.- Anna zamrugała. Ren? Opatrujący ją? Świat stanął na głowie… Wzruszyła ramionami i gestem pozwoliła mu usiąść koło siebie.

-Pójdę na dół po waciki… I te inne.- Czy ją wzrok nie mylił? Czy Ren Tao się z a r u m i e n i ł? Pokręciła przecząco głową. Zresztą, nawet jeśli. Ona nic do niego nie czuła. Była zaręczona z Yoh. Który aktualnie zniknął. Oczy zaczęły ją piec. Prawdopodobnie miał go Hao. Nos ją rozbolał, a w ustach miała ten nieprzyjemny smak. Zaraz się rozklei! Nie może do tego dopuścić… Przecież zaraz wejdzie tu… Do pokoju wszedł Tao.

-Anno, co jest?- Zapytał miękko siadając koło niej. Rzucił na posłanie paczkę wacików i wodę utlenioną. Anna o mało się nie zaśmiała na ten widok. Ileż to razy ona rzucała w ten sposób te same rzeczy na posłanie Yoh!

-Nic.- Dziewczyna odwróciła się tyłem do niego. Nie powinien był widzieć jej w takim stanie. Co on sobie teraz o niej pomyśli? Czy straci szacunek do niej? Pociągnęła nosem. Im bardziej chciała się uspokoić tym więcej głupich łez leciało. O, po nosie cieknie jedna… Tuz za nią pędzi druga… Tak być nie może! Czyjeś ciepło wokoło. Yoh? Czy to ty?

-Anna, już cii, Wszystko będzie dobrze.- Powiedział cicho Ren gładząc dziewczynę niezręcznie po głowie. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Wyjść, dać jej się wypłakać? Zostać tu i… I co? Przytulić ją? A jeśli znowu na niego nakrzyczy? Ehh, raz kozie śmierć! W końcu jest przecież szamanem.

-Pieprzysz.- Smarknęła dziewczyna.

-C-co?- Zdziwił się Ren

-Pieprzysz. Nic nie będzie w porządku. Yoh zniknął, ja nie potrafię się pozbierać a jedyna osoba którą szanuję z całej tej rozlazłej drużyny prawdopodobnie traci do mnie resztki szacunku. Więc, jak do cholery wszystko może być dobrze?- Pociągnęła nosem obejmując ramiona rękoma. Tao uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nawet w takiej chwili musiała kląć. Ukląkł bliżej blondynki tuż przy jej plecami i przytulił je do siebie. Anna na początku opierała się jego dotykowi, ale pod delikatnym, ale stanowczym pchnięciem odchyliła się do tyłu, wprost w jego objęcia.

-Znajdę twojego Yoh. Obiecuję. Przyprowadzę go do ciebie, dobrze?- Zapytał cicho wodząc długimi, wąskimi palcami po jej ramionach. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. Ren zawahał się chwile po czym pocałował ją delikatnie we włosy. I tak nigdy tego nie poczuje. –Niedługo reszta wróci. Chodź, zrobimy im niemiłą niespodziankę, pozbieraj się do kupy. Opatrzymy te paskudne rozcięcia i zejdziemy na kolację. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Chłopaki przyrządzą coś jadalnego.- Żałując, że chwila trwała tak krotko Ren odepchnął Annę od siebie i posadził ją prosto. Nadal była tylko w koszulce i figach. Owinęła się jednak białym prześcieradłem. Tao odsunął w głąb swojej świadomości rożne dziwne obrazy które się tam pojawiły, po czym nasączył wodą utlenioną wacik i zajął się jej rankami. Anna siedziała cicho i grzecznie od czasu do czasu posykując. Wtedy Renowi zaczynała lekko drżeć ręka, bo zdawało mu się, że sprawia jej tym ból. Jasne dłonie, gładkie ramiona, po cichu przeszedł do dekoltu. Zadziwiające, ale dziewczyna pachniała czymś intrygującym. To coś mile drażniło nozdrza i wprawiało w lekkie odurzenie. Zanim siedząca przed nim, niczego nieświadoma kusicielka przejęła nad nim całkowitą kontrolę, opamiętał się, podniósł szybko z posłania po czym powiedział-

-To by było na tyle. Wrócę za kwadrans, przebierz się do tego czasu, dobrze?- Cała magiczna aura wyparowała. Modląc się, żeby nie widziała jego rumieńca Ren wyskoczył błyskawicznie z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Anna siedziała na podłodze uśmiechając się do siebie. Nie kochała Rena, nic do niego nie czuła, ale bardzo pochlebiało jej, jak zachowywał się w stosunku do niej. Zakochał się. Głupiec. Doskonale wiedział, że ona jest przeznaczona dla Yoh. Nie musiał oczywiście wiedzieć, że Anna nic nie czuła również do Asakury. Faktem było, że Anna chciała kogoś kto nie będzie się jej bał jak Yoh i nie będzie obchodził się z nią jak z porcelanową figurką jak Ren. Wstała, przeciągnęła się i przebrała. Ponieważ jej codzienna, czarna sukienka była w strzępach, z dna szafy wyciągnęła coś, o czym nawet nie wiedziała, że istnieje. Ciemnoczerwona długa sukienka od Tamary. Jak to mówią: Nie chcę, ale muszę, pomyślała Anna i włożyła sukienkę. Sięgała jej niemal do ziemi. Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą przeglądając się w oknie. Po chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

-Jesteś gotowa?- To był Ren.

-Już idę.- Kyoyama wzięła czerwoną chustkę i otworzyła drzwi. Zobaczyła w nich Rena w jasnej koszuli i czarnych spodniach.

-Pięknie wyglądasz.- Powiedział szczerze i podał jej ramię. Musi być delikatny. Przecież ta istota, która idzie przy nim, może się rozpaść przy mocniejszym dotknięciu, rozpłynąć się jak dym przez nieuważne chuchnięcie.

-Daruj sobie. Dopóki nie zdobędę jakiejś normalnej sukienki musze chodzić w tym.- Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Ujęła podaną jej dłoń i skierowała się w stronę schodów.

-Kochasz go?

-Yoh? Nie wiem.- powiedziała zupełnie szczerze. –Niemal wymusiłam na nim tę przysięgę. Zresztą, żadne z nas nie znaczy wiele dla drugiego. Ja jestem jego trenerką, on mnie za to nienawidzi.

-Wiesz, jest takie przysłowie. „Co cię nie zabije to cię wzmocni"

-Może i masz rację.- Mruknęła cicho dziewczyna wprost do ucha bruneta. Renowi serce zabiło mocniej. Czyżby się domyśliła? Czy odwzajemnia jego uczucie?

Anna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Jest dokładnie tak jak podejrzewała. Ren się w niej zadurzył. Robi mu się gorąco, gdy tylko go dotknie. Szkoda, akurat po Tao spodziewała się innego rodzaju uczucia. Pasji, żaru, ale nie milczącej adoracji. Ren jest silny i tym powinien zdobywać kobiety. A on tymczasem siedzi cicho i wielbi ją z ukrycia, spełniając wszystkie jej zachcianki. To idiotyczne. Niemniej jednak, przyjemne. W jadalni zgromadzili się wokół stołu zastawionego jedzeniem, ale mimo wszystko, bardzo rzucało się w oczy puste miejsce Yoh.

-Czego się dowiedzieliście?- Zapytała Anna obojętnie dłubiąc pałeczkami w swojej misce bez większego entuzjazmu.

-Od naszej bitwy minęły trzy dni. Hao gdzieś się przyczaił i najprawdopodobniej jest z nim Yoh.- Powiedział cicho Lyserg.

-No i dobra. W takim razie jutro wyruszam go szukać.- Zakomunikował beznamiętnie Ren. Anna uniosła brwi. Przez cały wieczór starała się być równie opryskliwa i okrutna co zwykle, ale jednego Rena traktowała z szacunkiem i rezerwą. Co więcej, dawała mu subtelne sygnały. Trąciła go nogą pod stołem, przypadkowo oparła się o jego ramię sięgając po półmisek z ryżem… A on teraz wyjeżdża? Ach, tak. Obiecał jej.

Reszta posiłku minęła w milczeniu. Jun zaoferowała, że posprząta. Ryu i Trey wyszli do miasta, Lyserg zniknął w swojej sypialni tłumacząc się „ważną rozmową", co prawda nikt nie wiedział, z kim chciał rozmawiać, ale też nikt o to nie pytał. Ren był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i niespokojny.

Anna cały wieczór wyraźnie chciała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. I wspaniale jej się to udawało. Jeśli miał wyruszyć następnego dnia rano, musiał jej teraz to powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że miał zamiar wrócić do domu z Yoh, a więc zamykał sobie tym samym drogę do dziewczyny. Przypadkiem zrównał się z nią gdy wchodziła po schodach do swojej sypialni.

-Czy mógłbym…?- zaczął, a dziewczyna niespodziewanie mu przerwała, zimnym głosem-

-Jeśli czegoś chcesz, to proś.- Zdanie było właściwie zwyczajne, ale Renowi zaświtała w głowie myśl. Czemu on ma ją o cokolwiek prosić? Sygnały jakie mu wyraźnie dawała, świadczą o tym, że coś do niego czuje. Więc… Nie, on nie będzie jej o nic prosić. On to po prostu weźmie.

-Nie mam w zwyczaju prosić. Mam w zwyczaju brać to czego chcę- Uśmiechnął się, wepchnął ją do pokoju i dość brutalnie pocałował.

Ostatni sprawdzian. Czy Ren naprawdę jest zaślepionym przez zauroczenie idiotą z którym może zrobić co zechce? „Jeśli czegoś chcesz, to poproś zwyczajnie." Ale pamiętaj, że dostaniesz tylko, kiedy sam sobie weźmiesz. Blondynka miała już dość traktowania jej, jak filiżankę z porcelany. Jeśli Ren chce, żeby go kochała musi na to zapracować. Co właśnie robił. Popchnął ją na ścianę sypialni nie odrywając od niej ust. Anna macając ręką na oślep zamknęła drzwi za nimi. Nareszcie się domyślił!

O bogowie! Co ja zrobiłem… co ona sobie o mnie pomyśli? To trzeba szybko przerwać. Ren odepchnął dziewczynę od siebie, oparł się reką o ścianę oddychając szybko.

-Przepraszam.- powiedział i wyszedł szybko. Anna usiadła na podłodze zbierając myśli. To co się wydarzyło przed chwilą było… nie mogła znaleźć na to odpowiedniego określenia. Elektryzujące. Jakby przebiegł przez nią prąd. Mimo powstrzymywanej brutalności, Tao był właśnie taki, jakim chciała żeby był dla niej. Żadnej fałszywej delikatności i nadętych miłosnych wyznań. Zwykłe i proste okazanie uczuć. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że takiego Rena jest gotowa pokochać.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak siedział w kącie swojej sypialni wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń. Był dla Anny dziwnie brutalny. Zdenerwowało go jej dziwne i odpychające zachowanie, wiec dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, czego chce. I prawdopodobnie zraził ją do siebie kompletnie. Ale co wycałował to już jego. Uśmiechnął się do siebie dziwnie na widok tych myśli.

Księżyc w nowiu święcił blado nad domem Asakurów. Przez główne drzwi właśnie ktoś wchodził.

-Puk, puk…- zaśmiał się cicho Hao, ciągnąc za sobą niedelikatnie swojego brata.- Czy ktoś łaskawie przywita się z gościem?- Krzyknął na całe gardło. Tak, jak się spodziewał, chwilę później w pokoju byli wszyscy mieszkańcy domu. Jun razem z Pailongiem, Lyserg ubrany w same spodnie, Ryu w piżamie, Trey w szlafroku, Ren również w samych spodniach oraz Tamara i Anna.

-Czego chcesz?- Warknęła ta ostatnia.

-Proponuję wymianę, lodowa księżniczko.- uśmiechnął się chłodno Hao.

-A konkretniej? Pospiesz się, chce mi się spać.- Anna nawet świętego mogłaby wyprowadzić z równowagi.

-Ty pójdziesz ze mną, mój brat zostanie tutaj.

-Wiesz… nie pasuje mi ten układ.- Zauważyła bezczelnie Anna.- I proponuję inny. Będziesz walczył z nami i jeśli wygrasz, zabierzesz Yoh i mnie. Jeśli przegrasz, oboje tu zostaniemy.

-Oczywiście mógłbym teraz zwyczajnie cię złapać i zabrać stąd… Ale zgadzam się na twoją propozycję. Kogo mam zniszczyć najpierw?- Zatarł z uśmiechem ręce Hao Asakura. Anna z przerażeniem zauważyła, że nikt jakoś nie pali się do walki. Wolą, żeby Hao zostawił im Yoh i wziął mnie. Dwa problemy z głowy. Posmutniała nagle.

-Wiesz, nie byłabym taka pewna siebie na twoim miejscu.- Jun zdjęła delikatny szlafrok jaki miała na sobie i skinęła na Pailonga. Walka trwała najwyżej pięć minut. Po tym czasie Jun leżała pod ścianą, a Pailong prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie spadł na ziemię.

-No dobrze kochani, kto następny?

-Wiesz stary, bić kobiety to nieładnie…- Westchnął Trey zakładając opaskę na głowę. Również tym razem Hao pokonał swojego przeciwnika.

-Nie lubię tego aroganckiego smarkacza, ale to już była przesada. No i oczywiście, musze cię pobić za to jak traktowałeś mistrza Yoh.- Powiedział zimno Ryu. Tym razem Hao miał większe trudności, ale pod koniec Ryu upadł na podłogę.

-A ja zwyczajnie cię nienawidzę.- Wzruszył ramionami z zimnym uśmiechem na ustach Lyserg. Ta walka poważnie zmęczyła Hao, ale również ją wygrał.

-Wychodzi na to, ze zaraz się zbieramy Anno.- uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny zimno. Ren pokręcił przecząco głową wychodząc naprzeciw Asakurze.

-Wiesz, nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Po pierwsze, nie mogę pozwolić abyś zabrał Yoh. Dzięki wielkie za to, że nie musiałem się do ciebie fatygować. W podzięce, pozwolę ci wybrać. Pójdziesz sobie teraz grzecznie do swoich piekielnych otchłani, albo ja cię tam odprowadzę. Z góry zastrzegam, że opcja numer dwa będzie o wiele bardziej bolesna.- Widząc, że Hao nie zamierza się poddać, Ren wzruszył ramionami i rzucił się na niego z mieczem. Z jakiegoś powodu, Hao pokonał go szybko i bez wysiłku.

-Widzisz, zostaliśmy we dwoje kochana.- Uśmiechnął się do Anny.

-Mylisz się. Ze mną też będziesz walczyć.- Anna również zdobyła się na uśmiech. Chwyciła w dłoń swoje korale po czym zaczęła szeptać inkantację. Hao patrzył się na nią przez chwilę znudzony, po czym podszedł do niej i zamachnął się z mieczem. Anna zgrabnie wywinęła się, nie przerywając ciągu słów w dziwnym języku. Gdy Hao miał już pewność, że tym razem ją trafi, wokół dziewczyny wytworzyła się niemal niewidzialna kopuła, której nie mógł przebić. W środku niej stała Anna ze złożonymi rękoma, leżał nieprzytomny Ren oraz Ryu. Blondynka wciąż przyglądając się uważnie obchodzącemu kopułę dookoła Asakurze, uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, uklękła nad Renem i położyła mu dłoń na czole.

Ren czul się jakby spał. Spał i zaraz ktoś miał go z tego snu obudzić. Poczuł na czole chłodną rękę. Zacisnął zęby słysząc znienawidzony głos Hao. Chwilę później, usłyszał, że Anna do niego mówi. „Rozluźnij się, to nie zaboli…" nie był pewien czy powiedziała to naprawdę, ale usłuchał. Sekundę później poczuł jej usta na swoich. Chciał zarzucić jej ręce na szyje, ale stanowczo go powstrzymała „Panuj nad sobą, chcę ci dać siłę, a nie buzi. Na wszystko jest pora." Więc leżał bezwładnie całkowicie poddając się jej woli. Anna rozchyliła delikatnie jego usta, po czym dmuchnęła w nie. Dosłownie, wpompowała w Rena swój oddech.

Anna wstała z klęczek tuż koło Rena. Uśmiechnęła się zimno do Hao, po czym jednym gestem zdematerializowała osłonną tarczę.

-Ren, wstań i wyproś tego pana.- Powiedziała. O dziwo dla Hao, brunet faktycznie wstał i dosłownie zdmuchnął go.

Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, Hao zniknął, Anna upadla na ziemię a Ren rozejrzał się zdziwiony wokoło. Wszyscy powoli odzyskiwali świadomość. Horo Horo pomagał właśnie wstać Jun, Ryu szukał Pailonga a Yoh… Yoh siedział z półotwartymi oczyma i przyglądał się.

-O cholera. Co to niby miało być?- Zapytał zdziwiony Lyserg.

-Dobry wieczór wszystkim- Powiedział donośnie Yoh, machając ręką, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z braku poświęcanej mu uwagi.

-Mistrzu Yoh! Nic ci nie jest?- Zapytał Ryu podbiegając do niego.

-Chyba nie. Co z resztą?

-Jun jest trochę poobijana, Anna zemdlała, Horo jest cały, Pailong już idzie- Wyliczył na palcach Lyserg.

-Dzięki, że nie zapomniałeś o mnie. Też mam się dobrze- Uśmiechnął się kwaśno Ren. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego krzywo.

-Ren… czy mógłbyś nam wytłumaczyć, co to było?- Zapytał z dziwną miną Yoh, wskazując palcem na Annę.

-To? To jest twoja narzeczona.- odpowiedział zimno Tao.

-Nie rób ze mnie idioty, dobrze? Ona cię p o c a ł o w a ł a.- Zauważył dobitnie Yoh.

-Jak zauważyłeś, ona mnie, nie ja ją. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie ją o to zapytać.- wzruszył ramionami Ren. Yoh pokiwał głową i podszedł do Anny. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczami ściskając w dłoni swoje korale.

-Yoh, to nie był pocałunek.- Powiedziała spokojnie Jun.

-A w takim razie co?

-Anna dała mojemu bratu swój oddech. Dała mu wielką siłę. Nie wiem czemu wybrała właśnie jego, ale faktem jest, że bez jej pomocy nie pokonalibyśmy Hao. Rozmawiałam z nią kiedyś o tej technice walki. – Wszyscy byli pod wielkim wrażeniem słów starszej Tao. Ren rozluźnił się lekko, Yoh wzruszył ramionami po czym zapytał-

-Zostało coś jeszcze z kolacji?- Wszyscy rozluźnieni i odprężeni poszli do kuchni, zostawiając rodzeństwo Tao oraz Annę samych.

-Rozmawiała z tobą?- Zapytał Ren podchodząc do dziewczyny. Jun także się zbliżyła przytakując.

-Powiedziała mi, że zrobi to tylko w ostateczności. Żeby zrobić coś takiego, trzeba być pewnym, wybranej osoby. Anna była pewna Yoh, ale chyba nie chciała mieć z nim takiego kontaktu. Bliskiego. W takim razie, zdaje mi się, że jednak się pogodziliście?- Zapytała Jun uśmiechając się figlarnie.

-Na to wychodzi- Przytaknął jej brat, po czym wziął Annę na ręce i z pomocą swojej siostry zaniósł ją do jej sypialni.

Ren nie mógł się nadziwić, jak Yoh może być taki beztroski, podczas gdy jego narzeczona leży nieprzytomna. On siedziałby przy niej całą noc!

-Asakura

-O co chodzi, Ren?

-Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, na pewno jesteś bardzo zajęty, ale sugerowałbym ci zajrzeć jak się czuje Anna.- Zaproponował z jawną kpiną w głosie.

-Ren, o co ci chodzi? Anna już wiele razy nadstawiała karku i zawsze z tego wychodziła. Nic jej nie będzie.- Machnął reką Yoh.

-A nie pomyślałeś, dla KOGO ona nadstawia karku? Dla ciebie, ty zapatrzony w siebie, samolubny, egoistyczny dupku.- Powiedział spokojnie i dobitnie Ren. Jun zakryła usta dłonią. Wiedziała, że jej brat zwariował na punkcie Anny, ale nie podejrzewała go o coś takiego.

-Ren, o co ci chodzi? Nie mam zamiaru przesiadywać przy niej dzień i noc, bo wiem, że ona nie zrobiłaby tego dla mnie. A uratowała mnie tylko po to, żebym mógł zostać królem szamanów.

-Zgoda. Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie będę się już więcej wtrącał. Tylko zastanów się szczerze, czy to wszystko co ona zrobiła, wyszło ci na dobre, czy na złe. Nie, nie mów mi, bo ja to doskonale wiem. Powinieneś przy niej skakać dzień i noc, za to co dla ciebie zrobiła. Takie jest przynajmniej moje zdanie. A jeśli uważasz inaczej, to może przestań wiązać ją ta idiotyczną przysięgą. Bo to zwyczajnie nie fair.- Tao odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali cicho, aż Jun pokręciła głową i również wyszła.

-Ja zawsze mówiłem, że wszyscy Tao to wariaci.- Wzruszył ramionami Horo.

Ren leżał na posłaniu i wpatrywał się w sufit. Ciągle widział twarz Yoh, bezczelną i beztroską. Faktycznie, żadne z nich nie znaczyło wiele dla drugiego. W pewnym momencie usłyszał pukanie.

-Ren mogę wejść?- To była Jun

-Jasne.- mruknął nie ruszając się z miejsca. Siostra weszła do pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

-Może powinieneś pójść i posiedzieć przy Annie?- Zapytała siadając koło niego.

-Po co?

-Bo woła cię przez sen.- Powiedziała tylko. Ren odwrócił się do niej i zapytał-

-Mnie? Nie Yoh?

-Jak widać.- Wzruszyła ramionami. Ren pokręcił głową, usiadł na posłaniu i zapytał ponownie-

-Jesteś pewna? I mam do niej iść?

-Wiesz, z doświadczenia wiem, że niebezpiecznie jest nie słuchać Anny…- Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc rozpromienioną w półmroku twarz brata. Młodszy Tao wstał, narzucił na siebie koszulę i wybiegł z pokoju.

W swojej sypialni Anna spokojnie spała. Snem bez snów, bez koszmarów, pustym. Ren wszedł i przystanął na chwilę pod ścianą, podziwiając urodę dziewczyny. Uśmiechnął się i usiadł koło niej na podłodze. Nie był pewien, jak długo siedział, ale mniej więcej koło świtu, Anna się poruszyła. Jakkolwiek Ren był zmęczony i śpiący, ten jeden ruch wyrwał go kompletnie z drzemki.

-Ren?- Zapytała Szeptem Anna, lekko otwierając oczy.

-Jestem.- Powiedział tylko

-To dobrze. Bądź zawsze.- Wymacała jego rękę, ścisnęła mocno po czym znowu zasnęła.

Jun Tao zapukała do sypialni Yoh, aby obudzić go na śniadanie.

-Yoh Asakura, wstawaj natychmiast, albo wejdę tam i wywlokę cię! Jest już prawie dziewiąta!- Krzyknęła donośnie. Och, jak lubiła udawać Annę! Odczekała kilka sekund, a gdy nie usłyszała, żadnej odpowiedzi zza drzwi, westchnęła wesoło po czym otworzyła drzwi. To co zobaczyła, kompletnie zbiło ją z tropu. Yoh faktycznie spał w najlepsze. Ale jeszcze dziwniejsze, było to, że na jego piersi (należy dodać, że nagiej) spała sobie w najlepsze Tamara. Która również wydawała się być… Naga. Jun uniosła do góry brwi, po czym nic nie mówiąc, wyszła.

Tao Ren obudził się z odciśniętym na policzku wzorem podłogi. Leniwym ruchem przetarł twarz, nie puszczając reki Anny. Zerknął na dziewczynę- Nie spała już. Miała lekko otwarte oczy i wpatrywała się w niego uważnie.

-Dzień dobry.- Przywitał się grzecznie. W odpowiedzi dostał poduszką.

-A to za co?- Anna usiadła, wzruszyła ramionami i dosłownie rzuciła się na niego. Oddając jej pocałunki (dość zaborcze) zaczął ją powoli rozbierać. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie przejęła się tym, bo sama była zbyt zajęta rozpinaniem jego koszuli. Oczywiście, żadne z nich nie zauważyło, gdy do pokoju weszła Jun, zatrzymała się w progu, pokiwała głową po czym wyszła zamykając za sobą starannie drzwi.


End file.
